Recuerdos
by Itsuki Toshi
Summary: ¿Cuanto puede cambiarte el recuerdo de una persona que fue muy importante para ti? Yami sabe muy bien la respuesta. Nuestro primer fic, que ilusion!


Neko: Bienvenidos a nuestro estreno como escritoras.

Its: Esperamos les guste nuestro fic... ¬¬

Neko: Porque me miras así? oo?

Its: Se puede saber porque nuestro primer fic tiene que tratar de ese absurdo tricolor?

Neko: Mira, me vino la inspiración con él, que quieres que le haga. Jajajaja 0U

Its: ¬¬

Neko: No ha colado, verdad?

Its: No.

Neko: óò Glups Correr o no correr? E aquí la cuestión.

Its: Mejor que no corras, que si no nadie podrá presentar nuestro estreno.

Neko: Y tu? oo?

Its: No dirás en serio que quieres que YO presente un FIC de ESTE, no? "o

Neko: No, claro que no. ¿Qué tu hagas una presentación digna, seria y con sentido? Eso sería pedirte demasiado... ¬¬

Its: Pues si por lo de seria se trata, no parece que tu estés haciendo un gran trabajo... ¬¬

Neko: ----------------- : Its

Neko: Pues mira, resulta que estoy haciendo "el intento" de que la presentación sea algo divertida porque el fic es de todo menos eso. ùúU

Its: El faraoncito se muere?? 0

Neko: No, Yami no muere --U

Its: Mecachis... 

Neko: Bueno, espero que perdonen a Its, pero digamos que no le cae demasiado bien Yami.

Its: Exacto, no lo aguanto!! Ese estúpido tricolor engreído, faraón de pacotilla y.... ò0

Neko: Di la verdad de una vez, o sino no te arreglo el ordenador, tu misma...

Its: Pero...

Neko: Mis condiciones están expuestas, allá tú con tu decisión.

Its: Esta bien!! Vale, lo admito, el faraón no me cae mal, simplemente que es el que menos me gusta, pero con alguien tengo que meterme, no?

Neko: Muy bien, vas aprendiendo

Its: ¬¬

Neko: Emm...Esto... Ah, sí, Its, da el disclaimer

Its: Porque yo?

Neko: El ordenador....

Its: Argh!!! òó Maldita chantajista Ok, Yu-Gi-Oh no nos pertenece, si así fuera, Tea esta muerta, enterrada y criando malvas, y habría muchas parejitas yaoi, así pues, se demuestra que no es nuestro, pero sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños!! -!!

Neko: En esto estoy de acuerdo.

Its: Y en cuanto al tricolor... D

Neko: En cuanto al tricolor nada, deja a Yami tranquilo òó. Por cierto, Seijou si que nos pertenece, pero si alguien quiere introducirlo en su fic, le agradecería que primero se pusiese en contacto conmigo. Gracias.

Its: Que alguien quiera meter a tu personaje en su fic? Sigue soñando. D

Neko: ¬¬ La compu...

Its: Vale, vale ¬¬, empezamos ya el fic?

Neko: Primero pondremos el diccionario de signos, que sino no se van a enterrar de nada.

Empieza un recuerdo del Antiguo Egipto

Acaba un recuerdo del Antiguo Egipto

"Bla" Pensamientos de Yami (Its: Pero tiene de eso? D Neko: ¬¬)

------ Y la línea que sale separa pasado de presente

Neko: Y ahora si, tras MUCHOS preámbulos, el fic!!

Its: Esperamos les guste!! -!!

**RECUERDOS**

Sintió un escalofrío al ver al joven que le ofrecían como regalo. Tenia el cabello plateado y largo hasta la cintura, recogido en una coleta baja. Los ojos eran de un azul oscuro con matices dorados. Vestía un traje sencillo, sin bordados, y ninguna joya decoraba su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar así su rostro. Su piel era tersa y ligeramente pálida al compararse con el resto de personas en aquel salón, pero en vez de darle un aspecto enfermizo, le proporcionaba una belleza aún más exótica.

- Espero acepte mi humilde regalo, faraón.

Yami parpadeo saliendo del insomnio en el que le había caído al ver al chico y miro al rico mercader. Aquel día habían ido a verle y a presentarle sus servicios las personas más ricas e importantes de Egipto, y con tal de ganarse el favor del faraón le regalaban todo tipo de cosas. Desde tela de difícil elaboración y por lo tanto extraordinariamente cara, hasta armas de la mejor calidad y tierras para Egipto, pero lo último que esperaba aquel día era que le ofreciesen un esclavo, y menos aún uno de tal incalculable belleza. Sin duda era el regalo más preciado que le habían mostrado en toda la jornada. No podía dejarlo escapar.

- Me complace su regalo y lo acepto con gusto. 

----------

- Yami, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

- No sé, de repente has puesto una cara como si te doliera algo, pero debe de haber sido mi imaginación, no hagas caso.

"Yo sí lo sé" penso para sí mismo con ironía. No podía evitar recordar, ya que en cierto modo, yo era el aniversario en que había empezado todo. Ese mismo día, hace tres mil años, él lo había aceptado como esclavo, y todo había empezado...

---------

Había ordenado que llevasen al chico a su habitación en cuanto se había acabado las visitas, pero había tenido que solucionar algunos problemas antes de poder retirarse él también, de modo que debía hacer unas dos horas que su nuevo esclavo estaba esperando. Muy pocas personas habían entrado en su habitación. Estaba ricamente decorada, pero para su gusto, lo que más le gustaba era la colcha. Era de terciopelo negro con bordados de hilo de oro y plata. Se pregunto cómo quedaría el esclavo sobre ella, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo. Cuando entro en la habitación, se quedo sin respiración, el chico se había quedado dormido sobre la cama. El cabello plateado se dispersaba sobre la colcha, contrastando enormemente, y en su rostro se reflejaba una infinita paz. Se sentó a su lado, sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro, en especial de sus labios. De repente, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de besarlo. Se inclino lentamente hasta que noto el contacto, cerro los ojos disfrutando al máximo de él. Se dejo llevar por la sensación, y, aprovechando que los labios del chico se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos, no dudo un segundo en deslizar la lengua entre ellos, acariciando cada rincón, ligeramente al principio, con más vehemencia después. El chico se despertó ante la fuerza del beso, abriendo lentamente los ojos para después mirarlo con sorpresa. Al comprender lo que sucedía, giro el rostro, rompiendo el beso, y se alejo de él sin llegar a bajar de la cama. Lo miraba sorprendido, pero esta mirada pronto se vio substituida por una de miedo. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de negarse al faraón cuando era su esclavo. Yami se sintió culpable al ver en aquellos ojos azul oscuro el reflejo del miedo, pero al notar la respiración agitada del chico, y sus labios, rojos por el beso y aún ligeramente entreabiertos, la culpabilidad se desvaneció al instante. Era su esclavo, y tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que le apeteciera con él. Además, la imagen que ofrecía en aquel momento sólo le incitaba a continuar con lo que el chico había roto. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se fue acercando lentamente. 

----------

"Todo el derecho... no, jamas tuve todo el derecho a nada, y mucho menos contigo. ¿Cuántas veces lo he recordado todo? Ya he perdido la cuenta. Unas veces para ver donde me equivoque, donde empezó todo, otra infinidad sólo con tal de volver a verte, aunque sólo sea en un recuerdo, para recordar tus labios, tu cuerpo, tus ojos... todo lo que en aquel entonces creía que me interesaba de ti. Ahora me doy cuenta. Si bien tu belleza era arrebatadora, no era por eso por lo que te hice mío. Poder. Aunque había algo más que en aquel entonces no entendí, o no quise entender. Pero esa es la palabra. Simple afán de poder, el poder que sentía al ver a una criatura tan bella en mis manos, al saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo y tu jamás podrías defenderte de mí..."

-----------

Se despertó junto con la llegada del sol. Era una costumbre, a pesar de que no tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Miró al chico que descansaba a su lado, tenía las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Se las secó suavemente, no quería despertarlo, así que con mucho cuidado, bajó de la cama y se vistió. Podía haber llamado a las criadas que siempre le ayudaban, pero estaba seguro que despertarían al ángel que dormía sobre la cama, además, ya tendría suficiente con tener que aguantar a Seth, que, también estaba seguro, sabría que el chico no había salido de la habitación del faraón en toda la noche, y no dejaría de molestarle con el tema. Se giró para ver por última vez antes de salir al esclavo durmiendo plácidamente, pero con lo que se encontró fue con los ojos azules de esté mirándolo directamente a los suyos. Sintió de nuevo el peso de la culpabilidad en el pecho, al igual que la noche anterior, al notar la infinita tristeza que encerraba aquella mirada. El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama, clavando ahora la vista en el suelo, aún así, a Yami no le pasó por alto el gesto de dolor que intentó ocultar. Durante un par de segundos, pensó en consolarlo de algún modo, pero deshecho rápidamente la idea.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico volvió a mirarlo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero bajo de nuevo rápidamente la cabeza.

- Seijou, señor.

- Seijou... Bien, Seijou, a partir de hoy vendrás todas las noches a mi habitación. Ahora espera aquí. Dentro de poco vendrá una criada que te dará ropa y algo de comer.

Con estas palabras el faraón salió de la habitación. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de cómo la mirada del esclavo se teñía de miedo al saber que tendría que acudir todas las noches, pero la sensación de culpabilidad que le había provocado el ver aquellos ojos, se esfumo al notar el sol sobre su piel.

- Ya se acostumbrara.- dijo el faraón para sí mismo, y sin darle más vueltas, fue a encontrarse con los sacerdotes. 

-------------

"Nueva equivocación. ¿Cómo pude pensar de veras que te acostumbrarías a todo aquello? Jamas lo hiciste. Solamente guardabas silenció ante mis actos. Incluso ante los golpes. Nunca te oí quejarte por el dolor..."

-----------

Hacía dos semanas que Seijou era su esclavo, y casi cada noche lo hacía suyo de nuevo. Lo hacía a la fuerza, en algunas ocasiones había llegado a atarlo, pero jamas como aquel día. Había estado todo el día buscando posibles formas de ganar una batalla que se presentaba inminente junto con los generales de sus ejércitos, pero habían llegado a la conclusión de que nada de lo que hicieran serviría. Aquella batalla estaba perdida de antemano, y saber que hiciera lo que hiciera perdería, sacaba al faraón de sus casillas. Aquella noche, Seijou había intentado defenderse, al igual que todas las otras, aún sabiendo que todo acabaría igual, pero aquel acto dio la oportunidad perfecta a Yami para descargar su frustración. Lo que en aquel día le había servido de calmante, pronto se convirtió en una rutina. Cuando el faraón despertaba por la mañana, siempre se arrepentía al ver las marcas por los golpes que dejaba en el cuerpo del chico, pero nunca dijo una sola palabra que lo demostrara. 

----------

"¿Qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiese hecho? Tal vez no habría provocado tu fin, al menos no tan pronto, porque se que lo que te paso lo provoque yo ¿Te hubieras salvado? ¿Habrías continuado a mi lado? No tengo respuesta. Pero, no se porque, tengo la sensación de que sabías lo que te ocurría, y que sabías como curarte, y aún así no lo hiciste. Preferiste ayudarme. Aquel día, fue una de las pocas veces, tal vez la única, que te escuche, y tuve en cuenta tus palabras..."

----------

Hacía ya cinco meses desde él día en que se lo ofrecieron y él lo acepto. En aquel preciso instante lo estaba mirando. Seijou estaba apoyado en una columna, vestido con un traje negro con bordados de plumas en plata, y observaba la puesta de sol. Los últimos rayos del astro le iluminaban dulcemente el rostro, y arrancaban pequeños destellos dorados de su cabello. Yami se fijo especialmente en sus ojos. Debía de hacer una semana que se dio cuenta. Día a día, aquellos ojos azul oscuro iban perdiendo brillo, como si la vida los abandonara, pero ahora, brillaban como si ninguna pena habitara en su alma. Aquello, pero, no era lo único de lo que el faraón se había percatado. Últimamente sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y pausados, como si estuviera siempre cansado, y había visto en un par de ocasiones un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico, señal de que tenía fiebre. Pero ahora parecía estar perfectamente, por lo que el faraón penso que se debía a un simple resfriado, y que ya se había recuperado, por lo que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver como Seijou cerraba de forma cansada los ojos y caía al suelo. La sorpresa pronto se convirtió en preocupación, y corrió a arrodillarse a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? Abre los ojos, vamos.- El faraón no pudo evitar que la preocupación se notara en su tono de voz. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, y para sorpresa de Yami, le sonrió. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, le sonrió. Estaba a punto de levantarse en busca de ayuda, pero aquel gesto le hizo quedarse quieto donde estaba. 

------------

"Si, estoy seguro. Preferiste abrirme los ojos antes que salvarte. Podías haberte curado si hubieses querido. Pero no lo hiciste. Pero todavía queda una pregunta por responder..."

------------

- Tranquilo faraón. No tienes porque llamar a nadie. Sólo me queda una cosa que decirte antes de marcharme.- Su tono de voz era sereno a pesar de la situación. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía aceptar la muerte tan fácilmente? Esas y miles de preguntas más daban vueltas por la mente del faraón, pero sólo fue capaz de decir una cosa.

- ¿Por qué?

Seijou sonrío de nuevo, había entendido la pregunta. Quería saber porque aceptaba de tan buen grado él tener que marcharse.

- Creo que el salvar un alma es más importante que vivir unos meses más, faraón. Sobretodo si salvando la vuestra, otra persona consigue ser feliz. 

-----------

"¿Sabías cuanto me harían cambiar tus palabras?"

-----------

- Abrid los ojos, y recapacitad. Aprended que no es malo que los demás vean lo que sentís. Daos cuenta, de que también debéis pensar en lo que sienten los demás ante vuestros actos, y actuar en consecuencia. 

-----------

"Dime, ¿lo sabías?"

------------

- Abrid vuestro corazón, y aprended a ser feliz de ese modo.

Después de estas palabras, se volvió a mirar la puesta de sol.

- Es preciosa... – dijo en un susurro cada vez más bajo, para después cerrar los ojos. Sólo entonces Yami se percato de la humedad que corría por sus mejillas. No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, y ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

- Seijou... – susurró. Se había ido. 

------------

"Estoy seguro de que si. Sólo me queda una cosa por decirte..."

- Yami, ¿en qué piensas? Pareces triste...

- En nada, aibou. Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos. No te preocupes.

"Sólo una cosa más..."

El espíritu abrazó a su luz, para después besarlo dulcemente en los labios, a lo que Yugi le correspondió, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Gracias"

----------

Neko: Ummm, no me gusto. Y bien? ¿Que te pareció, Its?

Its: oo ....

Neko: Its? oo? Estas bien?

Its: oo.... TT0TT que triste!!!

Neko: (caída estilo anime) ùúU Si, de eso se trataba. De todos modos, no me gusto como acabo. Muy impreciso. Hemos abreviado mucho tiempo en demasiadas pocas líneas. 

Its: TT0TT pobre faraoncito!! A partir de hoy seré más buena con él

Neko: En serio?? OoO?

Its: No, pero bueno!! X3!! TT0TT Pobre!!!

Neko: No tienes remedio... 

Its: No, tal vez no, pero Neko...

Neko: Em? Si? oo?

Its: Como es que has sido capaz de cargarte a un personaje que te has inventado? oo? Con lo que te cuesta...

Neko: Pues veras, como esta historia ocurre en el Antiguo Egipto, siempre puedo hacer la reencarnación, no? -!!

Its: Ya decía yo, no tienes agallas para hacerlo... ¬¬

Neko: No es cierto, y si lo fuera, sería MI problema, así que cierra la boca!! òó!!

Its: Ups, se cabreo...

Neko: (respirando hondo)...vale cuenta hasta diez, hasta diez....uOu inspira, uou expira, uOu inspira...

Its: ¬¬UUU Em, mientras Neko se tranquiliza, nos despedimos, agradeceríamos mucho que nos dejarais algún review (a pesar de que es un One-shot, si recibimos reviews haremos lo posible para contestarlos) para saber si os gusto, es muy importante para nosotras, ya sabéis, para no caer en una depresión y eso... Esto último va sobre todo por Neko. Si ve que a nadie le a gustado dejara de escribir. Dicho esto, nos despe...

Neko: Para el carro, que yo todavía tengo algo que decir!!!

Its: Ah, si? ¬¬?

Neko: Si! ¬¬. Que pasa, que si yo dejo de escribir, tu también lo harás?

Its: Sip, a pesar de que ha veces tenga buenas ideas, soy incapaz de escribirlas.

Neko: Amm, ya entiendo. Así que nuestra continuación como escritoras de fics depende de que yo no entre en una depre, no?

Its: Exacto.

Neko: nn jeje

Its: uyy, que mala espina me da esa risita...

Neko: A partir de hoy tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga, Whahaha!! n0n!!

Its: OO Que!!!!!????

Neko: Lo que has oído, a menos que quieras dejar de escribir...¬¬

Its: Aghh!! No, no puede ser!! Ya me esta chantajeando de nuevo!! 0 !! Eh, un segundo, si te escriben reviews no ara falta, porque no te deprimirás!! Si!! He encontrado una solución!! n0n!!

Neko: Maldición, ha estado tan cerca ¬¬

Its: óò ****glupsBueno, una nueva razón, por favor, dejen un review, sino me tocara hacer de esclava, así que no dudéis, que no os cuesta nada, y a nosotras nos hacéis muy felices, venga... óò (ojitos de Kuriboh)

Neko: Al final aprendiste la técnica?

Its: Sip!! 0!! Muy poca gente se resiste a mi miradita.

Neko: Esperemos que los lectores tampoco. Por favor dejen un review!! Sugerencias, amenazas ( Its: yo apuesto que todas seran de estas!! D), felicitaciones (Neko: no tengo esperanzas de recibir muchas úù), lo que se os ocurra!!

Neko: Se notó mucho que la mayoría de la historia la escribí yo?

Its: Puuueeesssss.... Un poco, si.

Neko: Bueno, se puede considerar de las dos, me ayudaste mucho

Its: OO Neko!!

Neko; Si? oo?

Its: No lo hemos dedicado!!!

Neko OO tienes razón!! Pero eso se arregla rápido.

Dedicado a:

Laura J.: Una excelente amiga y mangaka, que no ha dejado de apoyarnos ni en el peor de los momentos.

Anabel J.: La gemela de Laura, también excelente amiga y mangaka, especializada en dibujar animales.

Nuria B.: Otra buena amiga, está otaku.

Gracias a las tres, por daros cuenta de que la diferencia de edad no tiene porque ser un problema.

Marta: Una ciberamiga que comparte nuestros gustos por las parejas de bishonens.

Y a toda la gente del foro RPG yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh!, de parte de Itsuki Toshi!!

Its:Vale, ya basta de cursilerias!! 0 !!

Neko: ¬¬ Sin comentarios. Bien, dedicado. Con un poco de suerte, Marta y/o algún participante del foro lo verán. Va por vosotros!!

Its: Sip, ahora ya podemos marcharnos tranquilas.

Neko: Si, pero primero un último detalle, a pesar de haber tenido varias ocasiones, en este fic no hay lemon, espero entendáis que en nuestro primer fic, y además que a quedado algo "rarito", no nos veíamos con suficiente valor para intentarlo. En otra ocasión será.

Dicho esto...

**HASTA OTRA!!**


End file.
